Sonic Generations: Byond Time and Space
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Follow-up story to my Sonic Generations: A Rift in Time story. Classic Sonic and Tails are once again, taken to the future. But, then a monster from long ago appears, and it has some problems with C. Sonic, can the gang figure out what's going on and stop the monster? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi!**

**Pikachu: hiya! **

**Snivy: Hey!**

**Me: Guess what gang? IT'S THE FOLLOW UP STORY TO SONIC GENERATIONS: A RIFT IN TIME! WHOO!**

**Pikachu: You still gotta finish the other.**

**Me: I know. Shush. Anyway, this is gonna be a yaoi story. I ain't saying who it is. You'll find out. Now, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Classic Sonic's POV**

Tails and I were in the Green Hill Zone, back in our own time again after Metal Sonic had sent us back there. The two of us were relaxing under a tree, enjoying the day.

'Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked.

I turned to look at the fox kit. _Yeah?_

"you think we'll see our older selves again?" he questioned, his black eyes half-closed, as he was trying to sleep.

I shrugged. I had no idea myself. I hoped we get to see them again. i had fun traveling with my older self. The way his eyes shined when he was existed about something on our journrey. The way- I shook my head. Why was I thinking like that? Unless.. no. That couldn't be it. Could it? Could I have feelings for the older hedgehog? And if so, did he have them back?

"Sonic?" Tails asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and blinked af few times before looking at him. _Yeah?_

'You okay?"

Semple question from the kit. I smiled a bit.

_Yeah. Why?_

"You didn't answer me when I called you. Musta been deep in thought, huh?"

_...Yeah.._

Just then a portal opned up before us.

"Sonic, look! A portal!"

Hope flood through me as I jumped to my feet. this could take us back to the future! Yes!

_Let's go Tails!_

"But we don't know where it goes.."

_That's the point keed._

I grabbed him and jumped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi!**

**Pikachu: hiya! **

**Snivy: Hey!**

**Me: Alright guys, this is chapter 2 of the story. My friend helped me add more detail into the chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

**Pikachu: They will.**

**Snivy: Yep.**

**Me: Now, to Chapter 2.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

There was a bright flash of white light, which blinded my eyes. After a few moments, the view dissipated into a vibrant, green forest, pungent with the smell of morning dew. The sounds of flickies chirping filled the air. One could see the distant fog over the lake – obviously the base of a waterfall. I sighed. This feeling... It was something I hadn't experienced for a while.. I couldn't quite put my finger on it... But it was relaxing.. Whatever it was.

Tails took the words right out of my mouth. "Where are we?"

Shrugging, I replied, _A forest._

The kit rolled his eyes. "Barring the obvious... Where _exactly_ are we?"

_Got me buddy_... If I would have known, I would have told him. You'd think he'd been around me enough to know that already...

We explored a little longer, even stopped to lay down in the grass. The sun was shining through the trees, and all was peaceful..

Then, something rolled over the sun, causing all of creation to go dark. I panicked and jumped up. _Tails! It's an eclipse of the sun! We're all gonna die! Hedgehogs and chilidogs first! Run!_

He poked me. "Sonic," he said, his voice so high-pitched and innocent, "it's not an eclipse. It's-.." The kit stood and laid his ears back. Before him stood a creature of gargantuan proportions. It's skin looked crimson and bloody. Multiple eyes emerged from its head, a mouth forming shortly after. Long, bone-like fingers reached out and touched his chin, raised it up and brought the fox closer. A roar escaped, its path directly in Tails's face. Black eyes widened in horror. "M-m-monster!"

I laughed. _This is too easy.. _I ran toward it, but it swatted me away as if I were a fly. Tails yelled my name, making sure I was okay. I got up after a few seconds and looked at the monster.. I ran in front of Tails and spread my arms, protecting him. _Get outta here, Tails!_

"But Sonic-!"

_Just do it! Don't worry about me! Go get help!_

The kit hesitated before hugging me and flew off.

I turned to the monster. _Alright you big lummox! Get outta here right now before I have to make you!_

The next thing I felt was a few slaps and blows to the head. I countered with some bounce attacks. This went on for a few minutes – I was not going to let him win – before I received one last blow. This one had landed directly on my temple and honestly hurt like hell... I was knocked into a rock and fell to the ground.

I couldn't even feel the grass...

All I heard was a tiny voice.. "Sonic!"

It was Tails.. I tried to talk back, but I couldn't even move my lips...

A large, strikingly blue figure picked me up. I couldn't quite make out its facial features, but I could hear the voice, almost in a whisper...

"Mini, you okay?"

The black veil over reality sealed its ugly color against my eyelids.. And soon I fell unconscious.


End file.
